


Deposits

by AvatarMN



Series: The Boys Room [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Bad Boys, Banter, Bathroom Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Discovery, Drug Use, Ejaculate, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hook-Up, Horny Teenagers, Illegal Activities, Illustrated, Internet, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marijuana, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Nerdiness, Not Wearing Underwear, Nude Photos, Opposites Attract, Oral Sex, Porn, Protectiveness, Punk, Punk/Nerd, Rebels, School, Semen Kink, Service, Service Kink, Smut, Sneaking Around, Social Media, Teenagers, Tenderness, Tumblr, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerd!Hiccup's illicit activities in the high school restroom attract the notice of punk!Jack Frost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deposits

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a prequel to "Buckle" a short little story I wrote just over two years ago. I'm finally going back to bring you the untold story of how Hiccup and Jack met. A third installment to the series will follow.
> 
> Beta: [Fish Eye no Miko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko)
> 
> Illustration by [Chromosomefarm](http://chromosomefarm.tumblr.com).
> 
> Illustration by [Kit-Replica](http://kit-replica.tumblr.com) added on 2016-02-14.

**November 12, 12:39pm**

Hiccup was leaning over his notebook, glasses perched on the tip of his freckled nose, and scratching out the last answer to his calculus homework with a mechanical pencil. When he was done, he scanned the paper, diligently giving it one last check. Then he slapped his pencil down and sat upright, satisfied smile on his face. The abrupt movement caused his glasses to slip, and he snatched them and pushed them back up his nose before they could fall off.

He leaned back in his chair, balancing it on two legs and bracing his shoulders against the brick wall behind him. Shaggy auburn fringe almost brushed his lashes as his green eyes peered through thick lenses and swept the commons room.

High school students of all ages were congregated at tables, in their little cliques. Hiccup's table was empty, except for him. As usual. The two closest tables were also empty. If he wasn't careful, people might call him antisocial, he thought sardonically. 

Some students were doing homework, but most were talking. There were cans of soft drinks and bottles of water on the tables, but little food. Lunch was being served, but it was late in period five. The school had a complicated but flexible "modular" schedule, with its seven-hour days arranged in a seven-day cycle that rolled over from one five-day week to the next. Periods were broken up into three mods. A student was required to take six classes each trimester, and got a daily lunch period scheduled in either period four or five. Some classes were two mods long, some were three. They met between four and seven days a cycle. You could take seven classes and have an unreliable lunch schedule, which Hiccup did, but this still meant there was open study time every day, sometimes hours of it. 

Hiccup sighed and rubbed his face, swinging his feet gently. He was still in math mode. He'd finished his projects, and all of his homework, and it was still thirty minutes until sixth period, when he had chemistry. Open study time could be used to great advantage, it made Hiccup's favorite electives much more productive, being able to work in the art lab and the shop. It was also great for others, like the band kids, and journalism/yearbook kids, for example. But slackers could take advantage of it, and the commons was always full of students socializing. Hiccup usually preferred the resource center for doing his pencil-and-paper homework, but he sometimes liked to people-watch when he was done. 

Another reason to prefer the commons over the resource center, when he had nothing legitimate to do, was that he was able to sit with his back to the wall. The resource center's walls were lined with bookcases and carrels which forced you to have your back to the room. People could sneak up on you. In the commons, Hiccup had privacy to waste his time on illicit web-browsing.

A sweat broke out on Hiccup's upper lip and his heart started to beat faster. He fished his phone out of the breast pocket of his flannel shirt and swiped his finger over the screen, entering his password and bringing up Tumblr. His trembling fingertip hovered over the glass as he selected one of three separate accounts, not side-blogs, that he kept. The porn one, "[fishboner-iii](http://fishboner-iii.tumblr.com)". The account's dashboard appeared, filling the screen with skin. 

Hiccup's eyes darted around the room. No one was paying any attention to him, as usual. He held the phone close and leaned heavier into the wall, protecting his privacy. He flicked down his dash, face as blank as possible, but you would see his eyes and nostrils were slightly widened if you looked closely enough. 

Nude young men scrolled buy. One's wet hair hung over his smoldering eyes as he stared a bold challenge out of the screen. Another's hand gripped his own hard flesh, his eyes closed in ecstasy. Hiccup blinked and gulped. One man lay across another man's back, hand cupping the guy's chin and pulling his head backward. He bit the guy's ear, and he was probably inside of him. Hiccup licked his sweaty lip, and shifted his hips. His jeans had grown uncomfortably tight. He scrolled along, then paused on an animated gif. A short loop of a really big cock slipping out from between a man's frothy lips, then he gasped a silent breath as a glittering rope of thick fluid hung suspended between his puffy lower lip and the other man's swollen flesh. Then it was down his throat again, retreating from his lips, and emerging wet and sloppy once more. And again. And again.

Hiccup let out a tiny whimper and thumped to the floor, the other two legs of the chair and his sneakers hitting the carpet heavily. He turned his phone over onto the table and placed his elbows there, closing his eyes and cupping his shaking hand over his mouth. With his other hand, he removed his glasses and wiped his damp forehead, combing sweat through his hair. He was really hot, and his crotch was throbbing. His mind raced with images and desires. The men in the pictures. Being with the men in the pictures. Doing the sorts of things that they were doing.

Hiccup locked his phone and returned it to his pocket. He swiftly stuffed his books in his backpack and stood, holding it in front of himself to hide his excitement. He weaved among the tables and chairs, not carefully enough. He hooked one with this sneaker and there was a brief clatter before he came out of his stumble and righted it.

When he looked up to see if there were any witnesses to his clumsiness, there was a boy staring at him. From the punk kids' table, flinty brown eyes squinted at him from underneath dark eyebrows and a fluffy shock of white hair. Jack Overland, his friends called him "Frost". Of course Hiccup had never spoken to him, but he was kind of famous. Infamous, more like. And as if Hiccup could ever fail to notice a boy so beautiful. It was only two months into the school term, but Jack was a Senior and Hiccup was a Sophomore; he'd been familiar with Jack's legend since last year. The other boy's stare was bold and intense, and with his boyish good looks he reminded Hiccup of some of the men he'd just seen, sultry challenging stares from out of the shiny screen of his phone.

Hiccup realized he was making eye contact with another boy, while undressing him in his mind. Fuck. And now that huge guy with all the hair, the one who was always with Jack, was glowering at him too. Hiccup flinched and mumbled "sorry", dropping his eyes and scrambling out of the commons. He cast a glance over his shoulder before he turned the corner, and saw Jack still watching him. Shit.

Hiccup briskly proceeded down the hall, crossing the whole length of the school. The nearest restroom was in the other direction, by the gym, and he passed another restroom in the middle of the school. His target was the one near the art and science labs, and machine shops. It was the least-used restroom in the school. These classrooms took up a lot of space, and while the gym and natatorium took up even more space, it was near the commons, where the kids with freedom of movement were. The center bathrooms had a larger number of classes around them, so were trafficked between mods. But here, the restroom was dead, boys usually only coming in between periods, and he'd be done by then. 

Hiccup pushed the swinging door open and entered the restroom. Dropping his backpack in the corner, by the trash can, he caught a glimpse of his flushed face and messy hair in a mirror over a sink. He fussed with it with his fingers as he walked past the urinals. No boys were at the urinals, and the weighted doors revealed empty stalls. 

Standing at a urinal, Hiccup looked down at his jeans. The fly bulged still, and he folded his hand over it, squeezing himself gently. He sighed through his nose and some of the tension began to go out of his limbs. He undid his belt and pushed his Levi's 505s halfway down his hips. He turned to take another glance around the empty room, and hooked his thumbs into his white jockey shorts and pushed them down, too. The head of his cock caught on the waistband and it slapped against his t-shirt, over his belly, with a thud. His fingers wrapped around it.

Hiccup spread his feet wide and slumped forward, resting his elbow on the wall. He would be able to compose himself before anyone rounded the bend that prevented a view in from the doorway. By the time anyone could see him, he would appear to be pissing. He focused his attention between his legs. His fingers gripped and pulled at his solid cock, drawing the foreskin over the shiny head, then back down again. He allowed himself small sighs of appreciation, but he stayed alert for the possible intrusion of another boy who might hear him.

He stroked himself and thought about that gif which sent him here. He put two fingers in his mouth and sucked on them, while he rolled his hips into his other hand. He imagined the face of another of the men he'd seen in the pictures. Imagined one finding him like this. He imagined that man's cock between his lips, pressing on his tongue and forcing his throat open. So powerful, so hard, so hot. Throbbing. The man's face turned into Jack's, and his flinty stare jolted Hiccup with an unexpected surge of passion. Hiccup imagined the boy glaring down at him, his cock flexing and spurting, filling Hiccup's mouth with thick semen.

His own eyes snapped open and he hunched against the wall. Wet fingers twitched against the tile, and Hiccup turned his face into his arm, biting the flannel to muffle any cries. He aimed his dick at the porcelain, and came. Waves of pleasure cresting through him.

When it was over, Hiccup looked down to see most of his release running down the back of the urinal, puddled in the shallow water. Pearly semen standing out against the blue plastic screen that lay over the drain. As he stared at it, images flashed through his mind of another boy coming here to piss and seeing his spunk in the urinal. So Hiccup didn't pull the handle and flush.

Trembling hands pulled a wad of tissue from his pants pocket and wiped the dewy foreskin and head of his cock, and fixed his clothes back into place. He avoided his reflection when he washed his hands. Hiccup was the first student to walk into chemistry class. He exchanged polite smiles and nods with Mr. Williams before settling onto a stool.

For the next three weeks, he made it a ritual, jacking off at the same urinal. The small risk was exciting, and the fantasies he had about potential discovery of the... deposits that he made. Would one of the boys be excited? What if the sight made him hard, and would he jack off until his cum spilled on top of Hiccup's load? He let out a shuddering breath at the thought of his semen mixing with another boy's. 

 

**December 4, 1:05pm**

Jack took one last draw on the vaporizer, and passed it back to Phil. He held the smoke in his lungs, and put his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Then he tilted his head and blew a plume at the gray sky.

"You gonna be at Dingle's later?" Jack asked. He glanced sideways, and up, at his friend. 

Phil's eyes were almost invisible under a fringe of brown hair pressed down his forehead by a black stocking cap. The rest of his face was almost invisble under a bushy moustache and beard. And the rest of his body was mostly hidden by a long coat. Phil grunted and nodded, then shrugged. His intentions; those he obscured with mumbles and an air of indifference.

"Yeah. Well, I guess I should go to English today," Jack chuckled, backing into the door and bumping it open. "I'll see you. Or not," then he turned into the school, clomping a dusting of snow off of his boots.

It was dead on this side of the school, especially around noon. Which is why he smoked out here with Phil. 

"Now, teacher don't you fill me up with your rules," Jack mumbled, pushing open the restroom door. "Everybody knows that smokin' ain't allowed in school." He checked himself out in the mirror, frowning at a pimple. Then he popped the button on his pants as he shuffled up to a urinal, his fingers freezing mid-unzip. 

"Shit, seriously?" he drawled, looking down into the urinal. Somebody blew a load in it. Again. It was the second time this week he found spunk in a urinal. And it was the same urinal. Jack's fingers grazed his hardening cock, palming it and taking it directly out of his jeans. He didn't wear underwear. "Kid, you've got balls. Empty ones."

Jack looked at the cum in the urinal, and the cock in his hand. He pursed his lips and let a wad of saliva fall, splashing the head and his fingers. Then he stroked himself, staring at the semen until he was shooting on top of it. He snapped a picture with his phone, before pulling the handle and watching his cum and some other boy's swirl together in the rush of water. Then he reached into his jacket, returning the phone and pulling out a felt tip pen.

 

**December 5, 12:16pm**

"Nice deposits," Hiccup whispered, standing in front of the urinal, wiping sweaty palms on his jeans and reading the small block letters written on the tile above. "Nice deposits," it read, and "[jackyramone.tumblr.com](http://jackyramone.tumblr.com)". Deposits. Exactly the word he'd been thinking. It was creepy. He actually looked around the ceiling for cameras. Feeling very exposed, he slipped into the handicapped stall at the end. He locked the door, and sat down on the toilet with his pants up.

Hiccup hunched over his phone, punching in the URL with his thumbs. The blog came up. "I wanna be fellated", the title read. Hiccup smirked, recognizing the song reference. The Ramones, just like in the URL. He flicked the screen, and revealed the image of a pale young man's back, and naked ass. Hiccup's eyebrows raised appreciatively. The next photo showed another young man, kneeling on the floor. Taken from the front, it showed his chest and belly. Thin, toned, pale. One hand covered his face, and the other cupped between his legs. He was naked. His hair was white, and fluffy, and his ears and nipples were pierced. It could be the same guy. A glance at the tags revealed "gpoy", confirming it. And a flick back up at the top image showed the same tags, "gpoy" along with "twink", "punk", "gay", "boy", etc.

Hiccup flicked down again, past the second image, to the third. His breath caught in his throat, and his heart started to hammer in his chest. It was a photo of a urinal. There was a blue screen in it. And on the screen and the surrounding porcelain was semen. Text under the photo read "i left a deposit too. cum back, noon monday." Hiccup's hand went to his mouth, and he studied the semen-streaked urinal screen. It was the exact same screen as was in "his" urinal. And it looked like there was about twice as much semen as he'd ever put there at once.

"Holy shit," Hiccup hissed. He stood, and started to pace in the stall. "Shit, fuck. Shit!" he cursed. "Jacky Ramone. Jack?" He flicked his phone with his thumb, taking another look at the white-haired guy with his hand over his face.

"Holy shit!"

 

**December 9, 11:55am**

Hiccup's hand trembled as he reached out to the door with the sign that read "Boys" on it. He took a deep breath, and pushed it open. No one at the sink or urinals. He released his breath. Checking the stalls revealed no one was in the room. He stepped into the handicapped stall, leaving the door unlocked, and plopped down onto the toilet seat.

He rubbed his sweaty palms, then took out his phone. He was 5 minutes early. That's about as late as he ever got. He'd had four days to build up to this. Spending two days avoiding Jack's eyes whenever he saw him at school, and then spending all weekend looking at all of Jack's photos on his blog. 

All of the pictures were sexy. And not just because Jack was sexy. He was always in various states of undress, and/or provocative poses. In the photo posts he made, he always obscured his face with hands, objects, or digital masking. But over the four days he made three text posts, with photos imbedded behind a "read more" cut. So that the photos couldn't be reblogged and he could delete the images a day or so later, leaving any reblogs that were made now bearing dead links. One had his face, but no nudity. Confirming beyond any doubt this was Jack Overland. And the other two showed his dick, but not his face.

Jack was a Senior, two years ahead of Hiccup, and probably seventeen years old. Which explained the increased care he showed with the nudes. They were illegal child porn. Still, Hiccup downloaded them, though it gave him a headache to break the law. Embedding them in .rtf documents, in hidden files, in a random folder, on his laptop. He didn't save them or even view them on his phone. 

He'd jacked off in his bedroom a dozen times already to these pictures. Memorizing every detail of Jack's cock. He sucked his fingers as he brought himself to climax, his throat clicking and swallowing saliva while he stared at the photo that showed semen on the tip of Jack's cock, on his knuckles, and dotting his dark pubic hair. He was obsessed with need to suck this boy off, and swallow his load. Even though he'd never been more terrified in his life.

Jack was so gorgeous. Perfect pale skin, tall, trim and fit. He had a pretty face, dotted with piercings. One black stud in each ear, and one in his nose. With two silver hoops, one at the corner of his eyebrow, and one at the opposite corner of his lip. He had chocolaty brown eyes, and a shock of bleached white hair over a chestnut undercut showing his natural color. He wore a leather jacket and Dr Martens; the whole punk ensemble. Hiccup was a nerd. Short and skinny, and according to the mean girls, a fashion tragedy.

It was noon. Hiccup's pulse pounded in his ears, and his cheeks burned. He dabbed at sweat on his brow, repeatedly. He was so hard. He'd had to wear a jock to help keep his constant erections hidden, since he found Jack's message on the wall above the urinal. He shifted uncomfortably, pushing at his groin.

And he waited. He watched the clock on his phone flip over from 12:09 to 12:10, and he couldn't stand it any more. He agonized for a few more moments. Having sex in school? He could get expelled! His father would be called. Suddenly, he stood and bolted out of the stall, making a bee line for the exit. It swung open, almost hitting him.

 

**December 9, 12:10pm**

"Just plant yourself here, okay?" Jack directed Phil, ushering him beside the door with the sign that said "Boys" on it. "Make this door into a wall. Don't let anyone in until I come back out. Okay, bro?" Jack patted his friend on the chest. It was awkward to reach his shoulder. Made you feel like a child.

Phil's mouth formed a little "O" under the bushy moustache, and he made a small pumping motion with his fist in front of it.

"That's the plan," Jack confirmed, smiling unabashedly. "Or maybe a little of the old in-out, in-out," he leered, pulling an imaginary rump into his thrusting hips.

Phil's shoulders slumped and he shook his head, eyes rolling behind his fringe.

"Hey, don't knock it 'til you try it," Jack quipped. Then he bumped the door with his shoulder and flipped Phil a little salute.

 

**December 9, 12:11pm**

"Whoah, buddy," Jack said, holding his hands out defensively. The other boy almost ran into them, but stopped short. He was small and scrawny, with sweaty auburn hair and freckles, and big round green eyes behind Buddy Holly glasses. He looked like a deer in headlights. Jack let the door swing closed, and stepped closer, making the boy take a few steps back.

"What's the hurry? You're all sweaty," Jack smirked. "Already make a deposit?"

If possible, the boy looked even more frightened. His mouth flapped silently, like a fish. Jack darted forward, to catch him by the front of his shirt while the boy shuffled backward. His hands clasped Jack's wrist, and Jack pulled him to the famous urinal. It was clean.

"You are the guy, though. Right? The one who wanks in the urinal? You kinky little shit," Jack chuckled, tilting his head at the boy. He watched the kid's terror melt into a blank face, then he suddenly made eye contact and he squinted aggressively. He let go of Jack's arm, and his steady hands went to his glasses.

"If you're going to beat me up, please let me take these off," he said, in a flat nasal voice with a slight accent. Jack's hand flew open, letting go of the kid's shirt. He looked at his hand like it belonged to someone else, and shook it as if it were soiled.

"What?" Jack barked. "I'm not going to hit you. I'm sorry I scared you. I've seen you around. What's your name?"

"Hiccup," the boy answered, his eyes losing some of their flint.

Jack laughed. "That's a name?"

"It's a nickname."

"It's the worst name I've ever heard."

"That's because you haven't heard my real name," Hiccup muttered, putting his glasses back on.

Jack let out a surprised snort. "Sorry. My name's Jack."

"I know."

"People do talk," Jack grinned. "What's the tea?"

"I wouldn't know. You're just kind of famous. Infamous."

"Like Jesse James," Jack said, leaning back on the sink and affecting a cool pose. "I like that. I guess I am pretty popular."

"You're always with that mutant," Hiccup remarked dismissively. "His profile raises yours."

"Hey, Phil's not a mutant," Jack said coldly, jabbing Hiccup with a finger. "Now it's your turn to apologize."

"I'm sorry," Hiccup said sheepishly. That was unkind. Why was he provoking Jack, when he wanted him so badly? Because you're a fuckup, he chastised himself.

"Phil's actually a very nice guy. And very smart."

"Then why's he a three-time senior?"

"He actually likes it here, in this dump," Jack's eyes wandered thoughtfully.

Hiccup is puzzled. Phil never looks like he's having a good time. But then, he could be smiling ear to ear under all that hair, and no one would know. Hmm.

"You are the one, though?" Jack asked. He snapped his fingers near his face, and Hiccup looked up at his eyes. "Leaving your batter in the bowl?"

"Yeah," Hiccup said, then looked down, blushing.

"Did you look at my blog?" Jack pressed on.

Hiccup blushed harder, and nodded again. "Yeah."

"I like what you did. I came on your loads," Jack slowly reached out and tucked his knuckle under Hiccup's chin, encouraging him to raise his eyes. "It's sort of like we've hooked up already."

Hiccup dredged up a reserve of boldness. "Is that what this is, a hookup?"

"Do you want it to be?" Jack asked, holding his gaze. 

"Um," Hiccup took a deep breath. He blinked, but kept looking into Jack's eyes. "Uh-huh, I mean... Yeah."

"That's good. I do, too," Jack smiled. His grin was warm, free of its usual snark and smirk.

"Great," Hiccup shuffled his feet. He started to sweat again. "Um, in here?"

Jack watched Hiccup shuffle toward the handicapped stall, and put his hand on the door.

"Sure," Jack said, crossing the floor to join him. Hiccup stood still and looked slightly up at him, holding his breath. Jack's hand went up and laid beside his on the door before Hiccup cleared his throat and breathed, pushing in. The boys walked in to the roomy stall.

Hiccup stood with his back to the toilet, and Jack closed and latched the stall out of habit. He turned to face Hiccup, and there were a few moments of heavy silence.

"What do you like to do?" Jack asked in a low voice. The kid was younger. Sophomore, probably, Jack was pretty sure he remembered seeing him last year but not the year before. The way he was acting, he probably hadn't done this before. He might as well have "virgin" written on his forehead in freckles. Cute.

"C-can I-?" Hiccup's hand flapped in the direction of Jack's groin, and he made an unzipping motion with his fingers.

"Yeah," Jack grinned. "Do that," he breathed, turning and leaning his back against the cold partition.

Hiccup went to one knee, and reached out to put his hands on Jack's fly. His jeans were skinny, blue with a bleached out lap and torn knees. Hiccup steadied his fingers and popped the button. He held the button with his right hand, and drew the zipper down with his left. The fly opened to reveal a patch of short dark hair, and the root of Jack's cock.

Jack watched Hiccup glance up at him, apparently surprised to find him without underwear. Jack plucked at his seat and thighs, helpfully relaxing his tight jeans and making them sag a little down his hips. Then he nodded encouragingly, folding his hands behind his ass and leaning back into the partition.

Hiccup licked his lips, nipping at the lower one, and returned his hands to Jack's groin. He touched the coarse hair, petting it with his fingertips, before gently grasping the exposed root and digging his fingers under. With his other hand he hooked and pulled at the fly, and he carefully lifted Jack's cock out. Hiccup drew in a deep breath, and slowly exhaled. This was happening. He was going to suck cock. He cupped the soft organ in his hand and raised it, using his other hand to scoop Jack's balls out. The skin was very warm, and very slightly damp due to the lack of underwear. 

Jack watched the boy with half-lidded eyes, heat creeping up his neck, his heart thumping with rising passion as he watched this cute kid handle his prick and balls like he was an archaeologist excavating precious treasure. Hiccup weighed his nuts in one hand, brushing his thumb over the sparse hairs and soft folds. And he applied a gentle squeeze to the shaft, closing his fingers around it and giving it a few slow overhand tugs. Jack sighed, and it began to fill with blood.

Hiccup felt Jack's cock swell and straighten in his palm, growing longer and firmer. He turned his hand over and pointed it toward his face, gripping the shaft tighter as it grew more stiff, and pulling harder. With his thumb, he teased at the skin that bunched under the head, and Jack hissed and swore softly. The American was circumcised, and Hiccup was glad to have been born in Norway. Still, it was a lovely dick, and attached to an exciting boy. And best of all, it was in his hand and would soon be in his mouth. You couldn't beat that. He pinched curiously at the naked, dried out head for a moment, before slipping his hand back down and laying it flat against Jack's hair. Holding and aiming the shaft with the circle of his thumb and forefinger, he leaned close and pointed the flared pale head at his lips, and he got it wet.

  


[ ](http://i.imgur.com/1SawmiF.jpg)

  


Jack watched the head of his cock disappear between Hiccup's lips, and felt his slippery tongue slip up and over the slit, then turn in a circle around the bulb of his flesh. Hiccup moaned deep in his throat, and Jack shivered. The kid suckled at his tip a few times, then released him. His breath puffing on Jack's wet cockhead was cool, and then Hiccup's tongue lapped three long, slick trails up the underside of his cock, and both sides. And then his prick was hot again as the boy's mouth engulfed it. "Fuck," he whispered.

The head slipped past Hiccup's teeth, and slid between his lips. Pressing across the length of his tongue and filling his mouth. Hiccup prodded the back of his throat with Jack's prick, testing his gag reflex. He backed off of it just enough to not cough, and held the long column of hard flesh in his mouth comfortably. He pressed it to the roof of his mouth with his tongue, tickling the spongy underside. He sucked in his cheeks, pulling the cock with a tight vacuum and sealing it entirely in his flesh. His lips were a tight ring near the end of the shaft, and his salivary glands worked, pumping the spaces full and coating everything in sticky fluid. Hiccup held still and breathed deeply, in and out. Jack's balls, held loose in his hand, touched his chin and the musky scent rose into Hiccup's nostrils. He held mostly still, drawing and releasing the vacuum and savoring the flavors and scents for a few moments. Then he retreated down a significantly wetter shaft, and paused for a moment to nip the head, then plunge deep again.

Jack's eyes widened, and he began to breathe harder. Pulses of pleasure radiated from his throbbing cock, and he watched the glistening shaft appear and disappear as Hiccup's head bobbed up and down. Jack gasped and groaned his appreciation, and his fingers fluttered down to gently cup Hiccup's skull, and pet his hair. The boy went deep, and his green eyes turned up. They shined damply, like the saliva ringing his lips. A blush rose in his freckled cheeks, and Jack fondly brushed a sweaty auburn lock from Hiccup's forehead. Hiccup disgorged the entire length of Jack's cock, and he turned his gaze down, panting. Long lashes folded back down over his cheeks, and the kid went to work again.

Hiccup's heart tripped excitedly, gazing into Jack's eyes. This was so sexy. Impossibly sexy. The other boy was so hot, and his dick was so fucking good. The taste, the feel, the smells. And god, look at it. It was gorgeous. Strong and powerful, majestic. Wet with saliva and flushed with excitement, the head was now pink and shiny like it should be. Hiccup studied the curves, veins and ridges that he'd grown familiar with in photos, now enhanced by sex and looking even more majestic. Cock was fuckin' awesome! Sucking cock was even more fuckin' awesome! Hiccup groaned and sucked it some more.

Soon Jack felt his climax drawing close. Hiccup's wet mouth, and his enthusiasm, was too much. His scrotum had tightened in the boy's gentle grip, and Jack felt the surge pass the point of no return. He pushed at Hiccup's head with the heel of his hand, causing his cock to slip out and bob in the air.

"I'm coming," Jack panted, and before he'd finished the phrase, the first jet of semen erupted from him in a white arc. It splashed Hiccup's glasses, and his cheek.

"Ah!" Hiccup complained, a loud grunt. He swiped Jack's hand off his head with one hand and grasped his pumping cock with the other. His lips were splashed but he caught most of the second shot as they captured the head. Jack was weak, his orgasm rocking him back. Pleasure shot through him and lights exploded behind his eyes. Hiccup held tight with his hand, and Jack felt this teeth scrape the ridge of his head, and he tried to hold still and not be bitten while Hiccup gurgled and swallowed.

Rearing up on his knees and holding Jack against the partition, Hiccup drank greedily from Jack's spurting cock. Thick goopy semen filled his mouth, and was pulled down his gulping throat. The flavor was sharp, a little sweet, more bitter. Milky pennies? Sort of. But Hiccup loved it. It was semen. That was sexy. Flat out, drop dead sexy. It clung to his throat.

Jack let out a breathy laugh when he stopped shooting, and Hiccup let him go. The other boy looked up at him, cum hanging from his glasses, and he laughed back, his mouth red and open.

  


[ ](http://i.imgur.com/Hya7iDM.jpg)

  


"Shit, dude!" Jack exhaled. "I never asked if you wanted to swallow."

"I wanted," Hiccup beamed, sitting back on his feet and taking his glasses from his face. He licked at them.

"I see that," Jack chuckled. "Jesus fuck, man! That was really, really excellent. Thank you."

"Welcome," Hiccup said, smearing a smudge on his lenses. He felt drunk. Not that he'd know. He felt giddy. Jack tucked himself back into his pants and zipped up, then held out his hand. Hiccup took Jack's hand and got to his feet.

"Want me to do you?" Jack asked, hooking his fingers into Hiccup's belt and pulling them together until their groins bumped.

"Hunh?" Hiccup warbled. Before he sucked Jack, and while he was sucking him, his own dick was so hard. A painful, cramped lump in his jock. But now that he'd satisfied his thirst, he was soft again. "No! I mean, that's okay. You don't need to do that."

"Are you sure?" Jack cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm sure," Hiccup smiled. He wasn't scared, really. Just a little bit, but that wasn't it. He honestly didn't want Jack to blow him. He had no doubt he'd jack off as soon as he got home and for weeks to come, probably months, thinking about this. Years? Maybe. "I don't want you to. I prefer to give. I really enjoyed that. I'm more than satisfied. Thank you."

Jack shrugged and removed his hand from Hiccup's pants, letting it drop to his side. He raised his other hand and laid it on Hiccup's shoulder, and stroked it down the side of his arm, giving it a squeeze.

"Okay. I got what I really wanted, too," Jack said softly. "Thank you."

"Thanks," Hiccup said, touching and squeezing Jack's fingers. His eyes squinted when he grinned big. Cute. 

Jack opened the stall door, and stood aside to let Hiccup pass him. The boys stood beside each other at the sinks. Hiccup washed his hands and glasses, and dabbed at his mouth with a wet paper towel. Jack dampened paper towels and opened his pants up again, wiping around in there.

"Sticky," his smile showed bright teeth.

"Sorry," Hiccup snorted.

"Don't say that," Jack leered out of the corner of his mouth. When he was packed in again, he spread Hiccup's flannel shirt open, revealing the graphic on his tee. It was the Salford Lads Club photo from _The Queen is Dead_ liner notes. 

"I like The Smiths," Jack declared.

"You do?" Hiccup said, surprised. The band broke up over twenty-five years ago, kids his age rarely knew who they were.

"Yeah," Jack said, letting the shirt fall back into place, and smoothing it out with his black-tipped fingers. "I've always said, The Smiths sound like what if punk had died of a broken heart."

"Hmm," Hiccup nodded, impressed. "I like that."

"Who's been hitting you? I want names," Jack's eyes narrowed.

"No one," Hiccup lied, surprised.

"Can I have your number?" Jack asked, letting the other subject drop for now.

"What am I, now? Your girlfriend?" Hiccup rolled his eyes. For a second Jack looked hurt, and Hiccup cursed himself inwardly.

"Or, let me give you mine. And if you decide that you want me to have yours, you can text me," Jack offered.

"Okay," Hiccup took out his phone, and listened to Jack recite his number. He saved it to his short contacts list. He thought he'd probably made Jack think he disliked him and was reluctant to see him again, but it was only surprise that Jack cared and wanted to see him again.

Jack had his hand on the door, and he looked back as Hiccup picked his backpack off the floor.

"By the way, Phil is standing guard," Jack grinned wickedly.

"Phil's here?!" Hiccup choked. "Does he know what we-?"

Jack nodded, and his grin was of the shit-eating variety. He held the door open, and Hiccup groaned and stalked past, glaring at him. Jack shrugged, "You wouldn't have liked it if someone came in, would you?"

Hiccup found Phil sitting crossed-legged on the floor. Sitting down he was nearly as tall as Hiccup, and the boy gulped as Phil put one big mitt on the floor and used the wall to help draw himself to full height. Phil held his hand out, and Hiccup took it. Watching his hand, thumb and all, disappear to the wrist in Phil's grip.

"Phil; Hiccup," Jack introduced. "Hiccup; Phil."

"Nice to meet you," Hiccup squeaked. Phil grunted.

"I'll text you," Hiccup said, hitching his backpack up and walking backward down the hall.

"Do that," Jack waved.

Hiccup turned and trotted away. "How soon can I text without looking thirsty?" he mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are welcome.
> 
> Hiccup's urinal naughtiness is drawn from my real life. Nothing ever came of it for me, though.
> 
> Hiccup's and Jack's Tumblrs exist. XD All you can do there is listen to their playlists, though. I especially recommend Jack's. 
> 
> Again, Illustrations by [Chromosomefarm](http://chromosomefarm.tumblr.com) and [Kit-Replica](http://kit-replica.tumblr.com).


End file.
